The forbidden fish
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: If you guys know the story of Adam and Eve. Here is how Flo and Zo ate the forbidden fish after Norville told them not to.
One day at the Catland. Two kitten woke up in the middle of the paradise. One of the kitten is orange and the other is light blue. They both woke up and they looked around the place to where they are.

Flo said, "Hey Zo. Where are we?"

Zo said, "I don't know. Before we were asleep, I remember being in Heaven."

Flo said, "I don't remember doing anything in Heaven."

Zo said, "Me neither. Why don't we ask for help?"

Flo said, "Zo, it dangerous to talk to strangers."

Zo said, "Says who?"

Flo said, "Uh, I don't know."

Zo said, "Exactly."

Soon, a bright light shine upon the sky. The lord named Norville appeared in front of Flo and Zo.

Norville said, "Flo, Zo, welcome."

Zo said, "Huh?"

Flo said, "Welcome, us."

Norville said, "Yes. I created you two. I sent you two to Earth to see what it likes to live there."

Flo said, "Whoa."

Norville said, "And you may enjoy yourself here in your own paradise of Catland."

Zo said, "This is a cool place."

Norville said, "Now, I must warn you two. You see those basket of fishes."

Zo said, "Yeah."

Norville said, "Well, I want you two to stay away from those meat."

Flo said, "Why?"

Norville said, "Because this land should be neat and clean and I don't want any mess here."

Flo said, "Yeah, usually boys are messy."

Zo said, "Hey, what does that suppose to mean?"

Flo said, "You might make more mess and cause trouble."

Zo said, "Unleast I can prevent hunger instead of gaining weight like you."

Flo said, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Zo said, "MAKE ME!"

Norville said, "ENOUGH! This is not about who's fat or who is better. All I ask is for you to stay away from the fishes. Is that understood?"

Flo and Zo said, "Yes Norville."

Norville said, "Do you promise to stay away from them?"

Flo and Zo said, "Cross our heart and hope to fly we stick a cupcake in our eyes."

Norville said, "Great. I must be going now. I'll see you two later."

So Norville left back to Heaven.

Flo said, "So Zo, what do you wanna do?"

Zo said, "Don't know. Maybe we can meet creature here in Catland."

Flo said, "Uh Zo, only cats lives here."

Zo said, "Well there are many types of cats like kittens, Siamese, dwarf, and many more."

Flo said, "Well then, let go meet some friends."

So Flo and Zo went to look for other cats to meet with. As they were walking, Flo heard something in the distance.

Flo said, "Huh?"

Zo said, "What is it Flo?"

Flo said, "I thought I heard something."

Zo said, "You think."

Flo said, "Yeah, I'm gonna go find out who or what it is."

So Flo went to find the sound. Soon, she saw a cat eating a piece of fish. She went over to it and said, "Hello, who are you?"

Tank said, "I'm Tank. Who are you?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo. Why are you eating fish?"

Tank said, "What do you think? I gotta eat you know."

Flo said, "But, lord Norville told us and everybody else not to eat fish. It was forbidden."

Tank said, "Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

Flo said, "I don't get it."

Tank said, "Here, try it."

Flo said, "Uh, maybe later."

Tank said, "Aw come on. Did Norville told you not to waste food?"

Flo said, "Well no, but I can't eat this fish either."

Tank said, "Come on, don't be a scary cat."

Flo said, "I am not a scary cat."

Tank said, "Then eat it."

Flo sighed and said, "Okay."

So Flo struggled and ate the piece of fish. She smiled and said, "This taste good."

Tank said, "You see."

Soon, Zo came in and said, "Hey Flo, find something."

Flo said, "Hey Zo, this is Tank."

Tank said, "Hi."

Zo said, "Hi Tank, nice to meet you."

Tank said, "Wanna try some fish."

Zo said, "Uh, I don't think we're allowed to eat fish."

Flo said, "Aw come on Zo, try it."

Zo said, "Well, okay."

So Zo took a piece of fish and ate it and said, "Mmm, this is good."

Tank said, "Yeah, we should eat this all the time."

Flo said, "I just hope our lord Norville doesn't get mad if we're doing this."

Tank said, "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine."

Zo said, "Man I'm parched. Can you get us something to drink?"

Tank said, "Sure, I'll be right back."

So Tank left and Flo and Zo continued eating the fishes. Soon, a loud thunder roar and Norville came back and he appear to be angry. Flo and Zo looked up and gasped.

Norville said, "Flo, Zo, you disobeyed me."

Flo said, "What?"

Zo said, "What you mean?"

Norville said, "You ate that fish after I told you not to."

Zo said, "Uh, it was Flo fault. She started it."

Flo said, "What? I didn't do it. It was that cat Tank. He was eating it and he ask me to eat it."

Norville said, "I don't care if a ghost told you to eat it. For what you have done, you will now be banish from this paradise."

So Norville use his magic and threw Flo and Zo out of the Catland and left.

Zo said, "Oh great. Good going Flo."

Flo said, "Aw nut."

Zo said, "There is no place to go. We're gonna die here."

Flo said, "Well that's the least of our worried."

Zo said, "Hey, where is Tank anyway?"

Soon, Tank appear in front of Flo and Zo and said, "Hello Flo and Zo."

Flo said, "Tank, we got kick out of Catland."

Tank said, "Oh did you now."

Zo said, "But how come he didn't see you eat the fish. I thought no cats were suppose to eat it."

Tank said, "Hehehehehehehe! You two have been fooled. I am not a cat."

Tank transformed himself back into a mini bat. Flo and Zo gasped.

Tank said, "I am actually a bat."

Flo said, "So, you tricked us."

Zo said, "You wanted us to get out of Catland so you can keep it all to yourself."

Tank said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You two are so clever. I can't believe you fell for it."

Zo said, "Then tell us your real name."

Tank said, "Oh my name is still Tank. I don't wanna change that. See ya."

So Tank left.

Flo said, "Oh great. We got tricked by a bat."

Zo said, "Well, at least it could be worse."

Soon, Flo and Zo started turning back into dust. Later, they were gone and was never seen again.

The End.


End file.
